Havenfall NPCs
Havenfall NPC Shortlist Gods and God-Like Beings: Gargauth – Devil Demigod. His symbol is etched in the party’s basement floor. Narjhan K’vorn, The Fiend King '''– Awful warlock tyrant. ' Tried to lead an uprising of Devils and Fiends over a thousand years ago. Died trying. '''Asmodeus' - King of the Seven Hells, worshipped deity of the Erinyes and Creed's noble family Titania - Former Queen of the Feywild, ascended Goddess of the night. Secretly the source of worship for the Havenfall guards, as per the redesigned badges, created by Janis (Verenestra). Pelor - 'God ( who knows what his nose looks like.) '''Ioun - '''Goddess of knowledge, trades knowledge can be communicated with through Mathias. '''Tiamat - '''Showed up running the bar (the Silver Scale or the 5-in-1) during the Dragon Festival. '''Orcus- '''Patron at Tiamats bar answered Hanks question about death. '''Olidammara- '''God of Rouges and bards. Showed up with a troupe of bars at Dragon Festival, was the entertainment at Tiamats bar. * '''Skald- '''The first bard, part of Olidammaras troupe, gave Quill a magic flute. Beat Quill in a bard off. * '''Tandem the Spoony- '''male elf, tried to cheat at question contest against Creed. ''By Reversing Time itself. * 'Scanlan- ' male gnome * '''Kay- '''female gnome '''The Fey Courts: Auril(andur) – Fey ruler of the winter court, patron to Quill. Currently defeated and on the run from the summer court. Damh '''- Ruler of the summer court, locked in battle with Auril for centuries. Pronounced "Dahv." Defeated Auril and taken over the feywild. '''Verenestra - Fey ruler of the spring court. Mentioned by the two sprites. Actually Janis Khorster. Karabas - Ruler of the Autumn Court, mentioned briefly by Anna and Quill. The Marquis - Powerful archfey, member of the Autumn Court, struck a deal with Hank * Giz- 'Male dog human stich-servant of the Marquis. * '''Woop- '''Female hyena human stitch-servant of the Marquis '''Neifron - '''Former member of the Winter Court, Jealous Asshole, murdered a whole town once to get to Quill. '''Lyvhyssa -' Captain of the Winter Court's Queen's Guard. Sent to protect and retrieve Quill, then married him at Aurilandur's command to try to get Neifron to stop trying to murder Quill. Disappeared after the fall of Winter. '''Jaykos - '''Servant of the Winter Court. (Presumed dead) '''Vorpol - '''Centaur figure Quill and Hank saw in the Marquis's illusion. Seems loyal to Damh. May not be real. Confirmed to be real and the only indidvidual that could potentially communicate effectively with Damh. '''Merrshaulk - '''Reptilian fey creature, also seen in the illusion (so, may not actually exist). If he does, he may be the current ruler of the Spring Court. Allied with Damh. Confirmed to exist and be leading Spring Court by Branbin and Zorl. '''Individuals in Havenfall for Dragon Festival Aryax -lost his arm in arm wrestling to Baroth the previous year in arm wrestling. Baroth The Silver Mountain- 'More arm than dragonborn '''Aebid Foresthigh- '''Halfling, beat by Quill in armwresting competition. '''Azavor T'Zak-' Was "winner" of the arm wrestling tournament, until the group sent the silver mountain after him because he was kind of a jerk. 'Qelbor- ' Blue dragonborn Sold Quill the book on how to raise a dragon. 'Joxra-' Red Dragonborn Female guard from the draconic empire. Hanks partner for the dance on first night of Dragon Festival. 'Wickus-' Individual who acquired magic items from Tim the enchanter. A very enthuiastic very bad salesman. '''Leo- '''Male elf. Repeatedly tried to win the question contest against Creed. '''Dragons Grimroth - 'Young red dragon. Captured by Jarqin and brought with others from his herd. '''Irgenth - '''Young blue dragon. Captured by Jarqin. Broke free while on a mission and tried to claim Mages' Guild as his new horde. Went to live in the desert to the south. '''Baroth -' Young white dragon. Came on his own for arm wrestling competition. Mind controlled by Jarqin. '''Vaighul - '''Young black dragon. Older sister of Vorel. Captured and brought to the city by Jarqin. Plans to stay with Vorel in the Undercity. '''Vorel - '''Baby black dragon. Vaighul's younger brother. Raised in Undercity. ''Racing Lizards for "Zhaan Di Darastrixi (Race of Dragons)"'' * 'Ixem- '''gold scaled horned lizard * '''Verthica- '''Fat copper scaled lizard * '''Yewen- '''spotted green scaled lizard * '''Mirianth-' Salamander-esque black scaled lizard * '''Taenth- '''Big eyed blue scaled lizard '''Guards of Havenfall: Janis Khorster – Recently met guard captain. Appears to be a ranger, with some arcane abilities. Actually Verenestra. William Steelfarmer – Gnomish second in command to Captain Khorster, real mysterious. His soul is stuck in the Tree of Time and Space and as a result, he can root-travel almost instantly through the city, can create new bodies if his is destroyed and is actually a little wooden man, not a gnome at all. Zeril - '''Dwarf guard. He and Hank seem to get along. '''Kobash - Dickhead orc guard, sort of rival of Hank Tom - '''Human guard. Was at party. '''Ol' Pip - '''Old guy. Works the night shift at the jail. '''Politicians of Havenfall Rosa Underbarrow – Halfling ambassador, represents the non-empire cities and lands. Penchant for drinking, fighting and other assorted debaucheries. Sarron Dynne '– Human ambassador, representative of the Allied Human Nations. Shifty dude. * '''Zharn - '''son of Sarron, initially sent Rune for the red egg in Enora. * '''Saheera - '''daughter of Zharn, Princess of Human state of Kumat. * '''Mozzeroh Davan '- Employee of Sarron, was at Tavern incident. '''Argesh T’vull – Dragonborn Ambassador, represents the Draconic Empire. Ilobar Falben - 'Mayor of Havenfall, Half-elf, not a fan of William Steelfarmer * '????- '''female gnome appears to be a mayoral aide. Was seen recieving something from Torment. '''Criminals: Darksbane – Criminal leader of some kind. Seems to control some magical item smuggling as well as the krrf trade. Potentially having problems maintaining territory. Torment - '''Works for Darksbane, doing things even other criminals don't approve of. According to Taeral fairly high up in organization. '''Doreth – Half-Orc smuggler, appears to work for Darksbane. Has ties to Taeral. Robert Black '''– Wannabe pirate, horrible cliché '''Gerald – Kenku infiltrator, deceased Dodger Sleights - Leader of underground group of children. Carries a shepard's crook and seems to be able to cast spells. * Lua - '''Street Urchin can turn into a hamster. Was temporarily caged by the Vistani. * '''Tina - '''Street Urchin, Large glasses, reponsible for cooking for the other urchins according to Sleights. * '''Max - '''Street Urchin, some magical ability. Living with AEGIS after an incident with Sleights. '''Zoryax - '''Red Dragonborn , attempted drugging group with krrf, Showed up again during dragon festival and beat Creed at knife throwing while also being a jerk. Has an unknown influential father. '''Ailroth - '''Green Dragonborn, attempted drugging group with krrf '''Lorinn - '''Silver Dragonborn, attempted drugging group with krrf '''Gang of Cloaks ???? - 'Older Human , weird leg stiff seem not too work well, scrunched up face, beat up looking, may have some type of formshifting capability. '???? - 'Elf archer, uses black arrows '???? - '''Black Dragonborn female. Was working as aide to Argesh T'vull, used alias Malayssa. Did a runner current whereabouts unknown. '''Mage’s Guild Members: Tome- '''Mages Guild librarian. Temporary leader of Mages Guild '''Esme Ravensgard – Former Guild Hall Master, constantly looks put upon. Retired and traveling with her sister Cime(who is a spirit in a shield.) Oserik – Guild Hall receptionist and chronicler, old and a little bit off. Revealed to have been a disguised Mind Flayer. Currently deceased. * Petey - '''Psuedodragon kept by Oserik. Aparrently held the disguise spell. Currently deceased. '''Tim – Halfling Enchanter, with a penchant for animating objects Martin '''– Asshole rug, former boyfriend of Taeral's, deceased. '''Taeral – Elven arcanist, technically deceased, currently living in Rune’s staff Mathias - '''Friend of Taeral, Lives in cave, Cleric/temporary vessel of Ioun. * '''Mittens - '''ex-wife of Mathias , apparrently also just a normal cat. '''Hofine – Elven Intern, a little jumpy for the job Koorak - Minotaur mage doctor, fond of jokes. Dyame Ravensgard -''' Candidate for Witch hunter leadership, highly ranked. Potentially the father of Cime and Esme. Very authoratative according to Taeral. '''Mazoga Badbog - '''Candidate for Guild Master, Female Half- orc Arcane Bard, Raised in Orc tribe outside of Brittlestorm(A human settlement.) no real guild ties. According to Taeral there might be issues with the guild if a bard is the leader. '''Tusim Nalenheim - '''Candidate for Mainly Guild Hall, with some nominations for Witch Hunter. Male human Very Scholarly, potentially very strict. Involved in many different areas according to Taeral. '''Volin Voci - '''Candidate for Guild Hall. Female Gnome. extremely strict, more liked by administration then students and scholars. '''Jarqin K'lseth - '''Candidate for Witch Hunter leadership. Well known Male Dragonborn hero. No known magical history, former adventurer. Not liked by Taeral. '''Cainen Sarfareen - '''Candidate for Witch Hunter leadership. Male Half elf. used to teach arcane history. No military experience. '''Unnamed Cleric - '''Kind of helped bring Cime back from the dead. Might be worth asking his name. '''Unnamed Druid - '''Kind of helped bring Cime back from the dead. Might be worth asking her name. '''Hubert Fallwind- '''Master Illusionist, put a massive Blue Dragon illusion on top of the Mages Guild for dragon festival. '''Witch Hunters: Cime Ravensgard - Lead Commander of the Witch Hunters. Currently deceased, but spirit is living in a shield. Frederick Whitestone- '''Human man was second in command of Witch Hunters. Currently the interim captain. Seems more of a scholar or dangerous magic user than the usual fighter type witch hunters seem to be. Officious Jackass. '''Parents: Murob '''– Hank’s mother '''Detek - '''Hank's father, formerly First Knight of Damh, known as the Riding Sun. '''Townsnspeople Belkar Stonefoot - 'Brother of Belkiss, Seems more oriented on potions and research. '''Belkiss Stonefoot - '''Sister of Belkar, makes gadgets and inventions, Has helped "maintain" Anna '''Flare - ' Salesperson/Tailor from Tops and Tails. 'Olag -' Individual running a convenience store, where Creed got map to Matthias' cave. 'Herman Mansfield -' Newspaper reporter who wrote article of tavern incident. 'Boris Cunningham - ' Editor of newspaper, cowriter of the newspaper article of tavern incident. '''Daylor Eorann - '''Elder of Fey temple in Havenfall. '''Roger - '''Plays piano during the day at Darksbanes bar. '''Employees of Group Gerald(Mk.2) - '''Kenku, very well spoken, head of staff for group. '''Clip and Clop - '''Horses for the groups carriage. '''Kai- '''Hanks "space-horse" '''Contractors Hilda: '''Half-elven armorer and forger, likes to work out '''Torra: '''Dwarven carpenter and decorator, strange tastes in food '''Transdimensional Beings Branbin -''' Sprite knight of the spring court. Definitely not a doll. '''Zorl - '''Other sprite knight of the spring court. A little more cautious than Bran. '''Demogorgon- '''patron of Tiamat's bar. '''Belza - Warrior erinyes, aggressive and fierce. TIprus - Warrior erinyes, with a sunny, inquisitive personality. Nahaliel - Angel of Moradin and former groom of Anna...sort of...kind of...maybe. Residents of the Undercity The Vistani - '''Four old women with bizarre powers and access to a Tarokka (Tarot) deck. They include: * '''Ethel - '''A bit flighty, short and fat, gave Quill a silver case when he first arrived in Davos * '''Esther - '''Bigger than Ethel, has one large eye, seems to help Ethel through some conversations * '''Edwina - '''Very bitter old crone, somewhat hunched, begins many conversations with "hrmph" * '''Eva - '''Possible leader. Taller and thinner than the others. One who reads the cards. '''Drow Vampires ("The Pale Drow") - '''The newest residents, and may reside there no longer. We using at least one chamber as a means to manufacturer and package drugs for trade. * '''Lysaga - '''The Vampire Leader. Unmet, presently. Quill knows stories of her as a former Priestess of Lloth in Enora, until she went mad and was cast out. '''Shadowfell '''Death (Raven) - '''The latest incarnation of the metaphysical being. Recently reunited with her heart and all the emotions it comes with. '''Benji - '''Head Gravedigger. Manages the zombie forms of those charged with crimes as his workers. '''Charon - '''The ferryman. Hard rocker. Coin collector. '''Nessoth - '''Shadow dragon. Vain. Greedy. Likes to play with his food. '''Rusekal - '''Fallen angel. '''Lord Soth - '''One of Death's knights.